


Jerome

by Original_the_2nd



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Because that story is my baby, But for now THIS, I, I put so much work into it, I wouldn't be too surprised if DC wanted to buy the original character I created, I'd only do that on the condition I'd still be one of the main writers, I'm writing a real super long (three book) series about gotham, I've spent YEARS on the story and it's far from done, Mixed with greek myth, Narrator may or may not be me, Poetry, Quite, So much detail you guys, Sociopath, WHAT IS SLEEP, according to spell check, and mr J, can't, i am also delicious, im delirious, im loopy, jk, maybe an actual story later, poetry?, spell check suggested delicious at the end of that last tag, stands for Jerome killing, tell, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_the_2nd/pseuds/Original_the_2nd
Summary: Suggested song: Human by Daughter





	1. Lessons Never Learned

His first death is the death of the showman. The death of youth, innocence, a child.  
The city broke you as much as it has anyone else.  
Life broke you as much as it has everyone else.  
Even after all you went through you were still innocent, in a way.  
Some lessons you never stop learning, no matter how well you understand them.


	2. Human

You trust no one.  
And that's okay.  
That's expected.  
After everything. 

You grow.  
Not necessarily up  
Or down  
But you grow.  
You change.  
Evolve. 

Not as a killer,  
Though you are one,  
But as a person,  
As you are one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested song: Human by Daughter


	3. Temptation

I shouldn't   
I shouldn't shouldn't shouldn't   
Do a lot of things. 

So so many things  
I couldn't list them all  
And I'm rather bored of trying. 

Tell me Jerome   
What would you say  
To my curiosity?

Would it even matter?  
Tell me  
Would it even matter?

What would you do?  
What would you do to me boy?  
Or would you even see me?

Tell me  
Do I even matter  
To someone like you?

Would you even see me?  
Someone like you?  
Anyone like you?  
Would you even see me?


	4. Chapter 4

You would kill me without a first thought.   
Yet I keep thinking of you. 

They say curiosity killed the cat  
But satisfaction gave it life.   
I think it's the other way around.   
What is the point in life if there is nothing left to be curious about?  
No mind to mull over?  
No danger to skirt around?  
No hunter to taunt?  
No bloodthirsty crowd to keep entertained?  
No broken mind to solve?  
No sadist to let think they rule the game?  
No mad-eyed boy to find strings to pull on?  
No savage to satisfy?  
What would life be?


	5. Puppet

While I don't mind your looks I'm not falling for you.  
That's simply something I do not do. 

My mind curves towards you.   
Leans towards which way your opinion would wane. 

The things I shouldn't do, shouldn't want. 

I'm curious. 

I should fear you. 

But I don't. 

I want to see if I can pull your strings. 

Like I do everyone else.


	6. Chapter 6

Which sin are you?  
Greed?  
Lust?  
Gluttony?  
Wrath?  
Pride?   
Envy?  
Death?

Which sin are you my love?  
My sin?


	7. Chapter 7

I might know why I’m drawn to you. 

I don’t have to care.   
I can play puppet and puppet master all I like,  
With you. 

That’s something I can’t do,  
Or rather, shouldn’t do,  
In real life. 

People aren’t people to me.   
Not always.   
Not unless I work very hard at it. 

But I don’t with you. 

It’s rather relaxing,  
Being able to lie and convince myself it’s a toy mouse caught between my claws,  
Just a toy,  
Nothing more.


	8. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words  
> ~  
> Sociopaths. They almost always get the definition wrong.  
> They aren't monsters. They can be, but so can "normal" people, just as often. They are one in twenty-five people. They are human. Treat them as such.  
> ~  
> Sociopath: Extremely dulled emotions, usually due to a traumatic youth. Due to the dulled emotions they lack emotional empathy (think of it like this: you can't put yourself in other peoples shoes if your feet were cut off). Some theories suggest there can be phantom emotions, such as phantom pains when one has lost a limb, because they used to feel emotions, they used to have the tools to feel them, they just lost them.   
> Trauma usually occurs before age of six, during the brains initial stage of formation.   
> Emotions prove to cause more harm than good, so the brain cuts off paths that lead to them. Some theorize they might be able to feel some echos of emotion, it's just extremely difficult for them to because the neural pathways are few and far between.  
> Imagine being younger than six and every day hurts so much your brain decides it can't handle it, so it cuts off your path to emotions just to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second line started as a typo but proved too true to delete.

I have friends now.  
I have a lie-life-  
I have a boyfriend (?)  
That I might like.

But I've made some discoveries  
When researching what disorders might riddle you.  
Sociopathy is the closest I've found.  
But I found something else:

Don't miss people  
Don't miss things  
Good at initially forming relations  
Bad at keeping them  
Dulled emotions  
Fail to fit social norms  
Fail to feel fear   
Emotional empathy scores low  
Hold their own set of values  
Unrestricted by social measures

All things-  
All things I do,  
Or don't,  
depending.

I feel occasional fear,  
Though never at danger,  
And not for a while.

They aren't all here,  
They aren't all listed,  
The unlisted are traits I lack,  
But I have enough...

I'm not a sociopath  
But I have a few traits,  
enough to worry.

No wonder...  
No wonder I was drawn to you,  
I saw myself in you,  
The parts I never wanted  
To admit,  
To give in to,  
To Rule.


	9. why

why  
just why?  
I know what would happen.  
I would be drawn in.  
Chewed up.  
Spit out.  
But still.  
I wish it were real.  
I know no good would come of it  
I know I would grow to regret it.  
But still.  
Fire.  
Fire breathes in my veins at the thought.


	10. eratic THouGhTsss

Tick tick tick tick tick  
goes the clock  
skipping the tock.

I would make such bad decisions.  
ohhhh the things I would do.......  
Who would I be with you?  
Because my face changes  
with every person I meet.

Tick tick tick tick tick  
goes the clock  
skipping the tock.

No slow beats here.  
Only fast, erratic beats.  
nononononononononononostoppiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggggggg  
None.

Tick tick tick tick tick  
goes the clock.  
skipping the tock.

Why?  
Would you play the game too?  
Is that why?  
Is that why it has to be you?

The thought scares me  
and thrills me  
I've been playing this game as only player one  
Could there be two?

Could I  
Survive that?

My heart wouldn't stop.  
OnLY FaST ERaTic  
beats.

Because  
it'sonlybeenme  
only me  
Only. Ever. Me.

No one else could reach me.  
They weren't even playing  
The game.

My  
Game

They might as well have been an  
NPC

But.... Not you.  
Or you wouldn't be.

I thought I found another.  
Someone else who could see  
The game of chess  
or checkers  
or cheaters.

But....... I was wrong.  
they were... WRONG.

No no no  
It's like they've never been equals  
And I don't know  
If they're  
ABOVE  
or ME  
BELOW

It doesn't matter either way.  
Because they can't reach me.  
And I HATE IT  
Yet I need it that way too.

What would I do  
If someone really could  
Reach  
Affect  
Play  
See

Me?

Tick tick tick tick tick  
goes the clock  
skipping the tock.

Time doesn't  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>> STOP;>>>>>>>>>>!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

When I need to hide from the world  
I come to you.  
I let myself go mad for a while,  
Let myself sink.

It's dangerous,  
I know that.

But it's all I can do  
To keep the thoughts off.

**Author's Note:**

> (C) Original_the_2nd 2018


End file.
